


No Mercy?

by Spaghetti_helps_the_Upsetti



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide, King Papyrus AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti_helps_the_Upsetti/pseuds/Spaghetti_helps_the_Upsetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your heart lingers on the “FIGHT” button, your finger on your Z key.<br/>'No.'<br/>You press the Z key. His name, now turned yellow, appears along with his remaining HP.<br/>Do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy?

`As you make your way through Snowdin, the once cheerful town, your feet leave heavy marks on the snow. You’re glad you’ve finally reached the end of the town. It took a while since the monsters were pretty scattered, and they were more difficult to find than the ones back at The Ruins. You chuckle. What a bunch of dumb, petty creatures. Well, at least you got rid of them now, with some healing items and gold as a bonus. You didn’t have to go through every single area like a madman any more. There’s nothing stopping you… `

As you walk through the icy path, with the cold breeze slicing your skin, you suddenly feel your whole body stop. 

Your eyes squint as they try to find their way through the sudden fog. Then, you see a figure in the distance. 

It’s the annoying tall skeleton. Even the townsfolk thought he was too loud for his own good. What does he want now? The last thing you need is more useless puzzles to skip through…your X key must be in agony by now. 

You feel your grip on your knife tighten. Let’s get this over with. 

“HALT, HUMAN!” 

You move forward, disregarding his words. It’s nothing new. You’re sure even he’s used to it by now. After all, you always skipped through his puzzles. They were a waste of time. _This_ is a waste of time. 

“HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I’M TALKING TO YOU!” 

You can feel his fear in his voice. He does a good job in masking it, but unfortunately, it's still there. 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY.” 

You raise your eyebrows. 

“FIRST: YOU’RE A FREAKING WEIRDO.” 

Snort. 

“NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES, BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE…THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER. IT FEELS…” 

Ah, so he _had_ noticed. Maybe he isn’t as stupid as you thought he was. 

“...LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN ON A DANGEROUS PATH.” 

You groan. You don’t need a lecture from him. 

“HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU!” 

Is he…Is he really trying to make you change? Oh my—seriously? He thinks you would still want to change after this? 

Ha. Pathetic. 

“EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY!” 

You feel his words were forced. He’s literally talking through gritted teeth, and it’s not helping in convincing you. Eh, it hardly makes a difference anyway. 

“AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!” He says, proud and beaming. 

What a stuck up. 

Then, he lets out his annoying laugh. 

You move forward again. You simply have no patience for this. You were the red soul, not the light cyan one for Asgore’s sake. 

“HEY, QUIT MOVING!” His tone shifts from encouraging to irritated. He furrows his eyes—how can he even do that? “THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! 

“HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW.BUT WORRY NOT...I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR.”

He says with more confidence than before. “I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!”

Looks like he thinks you’re going to let him sway you. 

You move forward again. 

_P…Papyrus…_

What are you doing? 

_You stare down at your hands. They’re covered with dust and dark, red stains. Your sleeves aren’t clean as well, and you can feel the moisture against your skin._

‘What am I doing?’ You ask. This isn’t you. When you fell down here, hurting everyone was never your intention. But where are you now? 

Frisk, what happened? 

You’re interrupted as Papyrus continues his pointless ramble. 

“I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?” 

_Papyrus…_

How could you have forgotten? 

Frisk, this was never what you wanted. 

“WOWIE! MY LESSONS MUST BEWORKING ALREADY!” 

Your grip on the knife loosened. 

Be careful. You might drop that thing and you can never get it back. 

He reaches out an arm toward you, and smiles warmly. You can see he still exerted great effort into doing it. 

What a surprise. He's nice. 

Don’t fall for it, Frisk. He’ll ruin your whole run. Keep going. All it takes it one hit. 

_‘No. 'I can’t do it.’_

You try to stop weighing your options and proceed to the battle. 

*Papyrus is sparing you. 

Fight him now, and get this over with. You still have a lot of grinding to do in Waterfall, and there’s still Undyne “the Undying”. There’s no time to waste. 

Your heart lingers on the “FIGHT” button, your finger on your Z key. 

_**No.**_

You press the Z key. His name, now turned yellow, appears along with his remaining HP. 

Do it. 

_I can’t._

What the heck are you waiting for? 

_X._

Left. Left. Left. 

Z. 

Darn it, Frisk! 

X-- 

_Z._

*Spare 

Z. 

You feel like an absolute idiot for doing that. 

_You don’t. You’ve done the right thing. You have to end this madness. There’s no joy in killing everyone. There’s no point._

You drop the knife. 

You feel the most determined to set things right. 

You’re absolutely wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, this is my first Undertale fan fic! Constructive criticism is always appreciated~
> 
> Up for interpretation! This is my take on how the King Papyrus AU starts.
> 
> Trace back the original on deviantART: http://marshmallowpapylove.deviantart.com/art/No-Mercy-An-Undertale-Fan-Fiction-592161692  
> There are also some notes there if you'd like to hear my explanation, but there's no fun in that.


End file.
